


In the Park

by TacitlyLeaps



Series: Long Road [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Post-Pacifist Route, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitlyLeaps/pseuds/TacitlyLeaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Asriel and Frisk enjoy a chilly day in the park. Sweaters and cuddling is involved. Based on a request by an Anonymous user on /utg/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on /utg/ - Undertale General.
> 
> The original request went as follows  
> >If you do make one  
> >please make it about cuddling a sweater-wearing teengoat in some chilly weather  
> >maybe on a park bench  
> >sipping hot chocolate  
> >and nuzzling into his neck fluff
> 
> The fellow got everything but the hot chocolate.
> 
> The story takes place some years after the Barrier came down.

“I told you the place would be empty around this time.” Frisk spoke with a smile, sitting down on the park bench. Asriel was quick to follow suit, taking seat right next to his sibling, still looking around a bit warily. As the goat kid had aged, he'd gotten rather anxious about being in public, never having fully recovered from all the nightmarish memories of his time as Flowey. Just seeing a glimpse of a familiar face of someone he'd tormented in his past life could be enough to bring him to the brink of tears, if not worse, so naturally he'd become a bit of a shut-in.  
Thankfully, he always had Frisk by his side, ready to keep him exposed to the real world.

It was a chilly Monday afternoon in December. The weather was just below freezing, but there hadn't been any actual snowfall yet. The air was crisp, the ground cold and dry and the sun was shining. It was the perfect weather to wear a thick sweater, neither of them willing to waste the opportunity. Most of the city was either at work or in school, leaving the park almost completely empty. 

“It's such a nice day.” The human continued, Asriel still having some trouble calming down and accepting that he wasn't under any kind of scrutiny or danger. He was royalty, after all, and no matter how casually he dressed or detached he was from his parents' work, there was always someone who'd recognize him and ask for a picture or autograph or something equally annoying. 

Seeing that Asriel was still all sorts of fidgety, Frisk laid an arm over his shoulder, gently pulling him closer. That got him to relax, his head drooping some, shoulders slouching, eyes closing, a relieved sigh leaving his maw. 

“It… Is a nice day...” Asriel finally agreed, finding himself enjoying the crisp, fresh air, a slight smile spreading onto his muzzle. Frisk could see his breathing calm down, thanks to the air being cold enough for respiration to condense. Short, haphazard puffs were becoming longer, steadier wafts of breath. 

It was so cute, such a big guy being so shy and anxious. Both Asriel and Frisk were in their teens, and the goat's heritage was really starting to show. Easily a bit over six feet tall, fine shoulders and tastefully toned muscles that had a habit of showing through his fur. If he played his cards right, he'd easily end up bigger than his father when adult. Yet, all the emotional baggage he was carrying kept dragging him down, but Frisk was determined to help him recover and lead a normal life. 

He moved his sweater-clad arm over Frisk's shoulder, pulling on his adopted sibling gently. Both of them just enjoyed the moment, listening to the birds chirp and the distant sounds of the city humming with life, an arm draped over each others' shoulders. 

They were silent for a few minutes, content with holding each other like that. 

Then Asriel surprised Frisk, which didn't happen very often outside.

The tall goat teen grabbed Frisk into a proper hug and then some, pulling the human onto his lap. Frisk ended up being sideways, back cradled by their brother's firm arm, tush on Asriel's lap, legs on the now empty part of the park bench. It forced quite the blush out Frisk, who was not used to Asriel taking the initiative outside of the safety of his room. 

Not that Asriel's cheeks were any better off. A healthy blush was showing through the fur of his cheeks, a delightfully confident, loving smile on his face as he looked down at Frisk. Seeing his sibling blush like that made him snort and chuckle, his arm tightening its grip around Frisk's back. “Isn't that delicious.”

Frisk really hadn't expected for Asriel to act this brave in public. It was a strange relief and a huge surprise, knowing that they didn't need to be a stoic rock for their brother when outside of their house, even if for a few minutes. Frisk almost felt like pulling a LOAD just so they could cope with the situation better, to not show any chinks in their armor...

Instead, the human opted to hide their burning cheeks and bashful expression in their brother's neckfur. That earned some more delighted chuckles from Asriel, along with a deep, content rumble, the goat lowering his head until it was resting over Frisk's. 

It quickly became a moment Frisk would do anything to make last forever. Cradled in their brother's arms, warmth just radiating from his fluffy body and seeping into their's, Frisk's face softly nuzzling into that off-white, slightly musky neck fluff, feeling and hearing Asriel breathe deep and calm… Just the two of them, sharing warmth and solace in a cold, desolate park. 

“Thanks for dragging me out of that musty room, Frisk. I really needed this.” His fuzzy fingers rubbed against Frisk's arm, massaging the muscles through the human's striped sweater. An arm slid under Frisk's knees, lifting their legs up slightly, just to further add to the feeling of being cradled by a big, strong goatman. The human giggled a bit, planting a soft kiss on Asriel's neck, which seemed to go entirely unnoticed by him. 

A true test of Asriel's determination to keep things calm and comfy was fast approaching, though. A human-monster couple were walking their dog, the sound of their footsteps and idle chatter getting closer every minute. Frisk was still very much lost in the moment, affectionately nuzzling into their brother's fluffy neck, and Asriel didn't have the heart to ask them to stop. He was determined to not make a mess of things, to fight off whatever anxiety that would try poking its head up from the depths of his mind. He wanted to be the strong one this time.

The couple and their dog got closer. He could feel a familiar tensing in his chest, breathing starting to get harder. Having his sibling so close helped some, but it was coming from some deep, dark depth of his subconsciousness. Phobias were nasty like that. Or then it was an echo of Flowey, wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

They were but a few meters from the bench. His hand squeezed Frisk's arm fearfully, but he managed to relax a few seconds later, trying not to give any cues to the human about his welling anxiety. He'd stay strong.

The couple walked right past them. Their dog stopped to sniff a spot on the ground, which left the two strangers ample time to shoot curious glances at Asriel and the human cradled in his arms. His cheeks were ablaze, and he smiled sheepishly at them. Soon enough they kept walking on. 

Asriel didn't know if Frisk had noticed any of it, or if his sibling was just being nice and not drawing any attention to it. His breathing had seized up for a moment before a small cough had cleared it, his fingers were twitching some from the tension, and his heart was beating like mad in his throat. Come to think of it, Frisk must have noticed it, given how intently they still were nuzzling into his white-furred neck. There was no way the human didn't feel Asriel's heart pounding under all that silky, soft fluff. That, or then Frisk was a real junkie for some fuzzy nuzzles. 

The serene moment was broken by Frisk's phone buzzing. With a frustrated groan, they reached into their pocket, fishing out the phone, barely turning their head from all that warm neck fluff to have a look at the screen. A message from mom. 

Frisk opened it, holding the phone in such a way that Asriel could get a good look at it as well. Mom was asking if they could pick up a few groceries on their way back. While Frisk held the phone, Asriel's hand slipped out from under the human's legs, moving up so that he could type a message back on their sibling's phone. His intentionally blunt claws tapped the screen, typing 'Sure', Frisk's thumb flicking the Send button as soon as he was finished. The expert cooperation made both of them chuckle, Frisk stuffing the phone back into their pocket before resuming the neckfluffnuzzles. Frisk always took their time in getting their fix of goat cuddles.

And Asriel was fine with that, enduring the entire quarter hour it took for Frisk to finally declare themselves as being done and ready to go grab those groceries for mom. The two got up from the bench, starting to head down along the frozen dirt path.

Less than a minute into it, Asriel suddenly grabbed a firm hold of Frisk's hand, sliding his fingers between Frisk's. It made Frisk stop, turning to look at their brother, tilting their head quizzically. Asriel smiled bashfully back at Frisk, cheeks still bright with a blush, clenching his furry digits around Frisk's smooth ones. Frisk just stared in silence, an expression on their face that demanded an excuse for this.

“You'll, uh, freeze your fingers…?” Asriel mumbled, cheeks burning up, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, but still very much determined to hold their sibling's hand. 

Frisk beamed, fingers squeezing Asriel's. That was an acceptable excuse, and seeing Asriel let out another massively relieved sigh was worth it. 

And so, they made their way out of the park, holding hands, ready to go and grab those groceries for their mom. And maybe a cup of hot chocolate, while at it.


End file.
